


绅士的新娘

by bernolli



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernolli/pseuds/bernolli
Summary: 男扮女装的Bucky和新派绅士Steve的故事





	1. Chapter 1

Note：背景大约在十九世纪末二十世纪初，最近有点复古情节，历史盲

 

褐发少年坐在靠窗的椅子里，眉头一会儿弯起一会儿耷拉下来，一会儿弯起一会儿耷拉下来，他盯着窗外明晃晃的日光，几不可闻的叹了口气，上帝为什么要跟他开这样的玩笑呢。少年把目光移向面前的书桌，上面摆放着一个打开的信封，信封下面压着一张白底黑字的录取通知书和一封教务处来信，录取通知书措辞热情洋溢的欢迎他加入纽约大学，成为文理研究院一名前途无量的新生，而教务处的来信则是冷冰冰的拒绝了他的奖学金申请，这冰火两重天的消息让他备受折磨。

如果凯茜没有在一个月前和她的小男友订婚，那他没拿到这份奖学金也算不上大问题，可现在家里的积蓄一大半都给凯茜置办了嫁妆，他总不能再把家里压箱底的那点钱拿走，再说也远远不够。

*

你打算怎么办，BuckyBarnes？

褐发少年靠在椅背上长吁一声无奈的闭上双眼，如果他能和大人一样工作挣钱就好了，那样他就可以….等等，一道白色的灵光闪过，工作，对，他怎么没想到这个呢，出身小商人家庭的他自小生活条件不错如果不是这节骨眼上他和凯茜都需要用钱家里也不会这么拮据。他有手有脚，还识文断字，他可以出去工作。向学校申请延迟一年入学，去码头搬沙袋，去餐厅刷盘子，没关系，他什么都干，就是这个，他能解决学费的问题，霎时褐发少年觉得浑身充满了力量。他在镜子前转了一圈，仔细端详镜中的自己，思索了一会儿，在衬衫外面套上马甲，把头发向后梳，再用发蜡抹一抹，这招看起来效果不错，至少让他看起来不像十二岁了。我是天才，妈妈会为我骄傲的。可爱的凯茜也不用再为她的嫁妆占用我的学费而内疚自责了。褐发少年雀跃的夺门而出，现在就行动。

 

*

然而理想的工作并不像Bucky以为的那样容易找到。他彬彬有礼的询问码头监工是否需要一个年轻的壮劳力，歪带着毡帽，胖得像土拨鼠的中年男人看了他半天确定他不是开玩笑之后哈哈大笑起来，“我的小少爷，您还是回家帮妈妈刺绣吧，这里的活计不适合你。”

Bucky窘迫的脸羞得通红，他真笨，他怎么能穿上自己最好的那套衣服来码头找工作，还蠢的要命的抹了发蜡，他出门时只单单想着穿着体面可以更好更快的找到一份像样的工作，雇主们会喜欢看到他干净整洁的样子。他应该先去酒店或者餐厅试试，而不是穿着三件套到码头问这里是有适合他卖力气的工作。

 

*

Bucky略带沮丧的向下一个目的地出发，报纸上刊登了华尔道夫酒店的招聘启事，那个著名的五星级酒店录用标准严格，他整了整衣领，上帝保佑别再让他出糗了。

酒店的小门旁边贴着一个招聘处指示牌，Bucky深吸一口气推门而入，狭窄的走廊人头攒动，他小心的打量了一圈竞争对手，个个仪表堂堂，有的紧张的搓手，有的默诵圣经祈求好运，Bucky狠狠捏了自己一把，争气，一定要争气。

面试进行的很顺利，酒店经理微笑着请他回去等待录用通知。Bucky内心的小人欢呼着吹起了胜利的喇叭。

他带着胜利者的笑容拨开仍焦急等候在面试厅外面的人群，准备回去告诉家人这个好消息。心情愉悦的少年走到门口，踌躇了一下，心中忽然生出想熟悉一下这个传说中纽约最奢华的酒店的想法，虽然明白待他正式上岗后会有酒店培训师为他介绍，但是他耐不住那份好奇，况且培训师不见得会让他见到他想看的那些。

 

一楼堆满了前来找寻工作的求职人员，他偷偷溜到二楼，走了几步之后，突然被眼前一则启事吸引住了，不为别的，只为那用黑字标粗的年薪300美金。300美金，上帝，即使他刚刚得到的那份工作一年满打满算也不会超过150美金，这可是300美金啊。Bucky瞪大眼睛仔细研读那份启事，这是一篇措辞隐晦的招工启事，大意是曼哈顿近郊的格兰特庄园需要招聘帮手，除了园丁和司机，其余岗位仅限女性。

300美金的职位显然只提供给姑娘们。赤裸裸的性别歧视。Bucky气呼呼的在心里咒骂。这个庄园到底有什么毛病，还有为什么这份启事见鬼的贴在无人问津的二楼。

 

“你好，请问需要什么帮助？”一个柔美的女声从背后响起。Bucky吓了一跳。

“没，没什么，”Bucky面上微微一红，美丽的女服务员依旧微笑着注视着他，精明的眼神等着Bucky问出他心中的疑问，“为什么这个庄园只高薪招聘女性？”Bucky满脸不解。

“这是格兰特庄园管家的要求，具体情况我们并不清楚，如果你有姐姐妹妹想去格兰特庄园找份工作的话，可以请她后天来这里面试。”女服务员耐心的解答。

“可是把招聘启事贴在这里看到的人会很少。”

“琼斯太太不希望人们蜂拥而至，毕竟，这么丰厚的酬劳人们肯定会趋之若鹜。”

“到底什么工作报酬这么多？”

“高级女仆。”服务员答道，随即对Bucky俏皮一笑，“我猜的。”

“女仆？”

“欧洲每个庄园都会雇佣大量的男仆和女仆，我们这里大家不太喜欢这些字眼，但其实没什么分别。”

“谢谢。”Bucky向服务员礼貌的欠了欠身。

 

女仆，Bucky在心里叹了口气，300美金，女仆，300美金…他怎么就不是个姑娘呢。

生平头一次Bucky希望自己能变成个姑娘。

金钱果然是魔鬼。

 

*

一整晚Bucky都在翻来覆去的想着那300美金，300美金不仅能解决学费还有少许结余。300美金，300美金，漫天飞舞的300美金飘散在他的梦里。

第三天他收到了华尔道夫酒店的录用通知。他沉默的捏着那个信封。

如果你有姐姐妹妹，可以请她后天到这里来面试。

Bucky摸了摸自己光洁的下巴，脑中忽然冒出了一个疯狂的想法。

 

*

“你叫什么名字？”一身黑裙的琼斯太太扶了扶单边眼睛，目光如炬的注视着眼前的女孩。她个头太高，骨架粗大，说起话来细声细气，但是看起来很有力气。

“Betty。”

“Betty Barnes，太太。”

“好吧，Betty，转个圈，走到门口再走回来。”

Betty满脸疑惑，但是仍然默默的遵照琼斯太太的指令，抬头挺胸走到门口再走回琼斯太太面前，琼斯太太露出满意的眼神，潜质不错，日后稍加训练应当不会损了庄园的颜面。

“明天到格兰特庄园报到。”琼斯太太冷冷的宣布。

“我被录用了？”这么简单？

琼斯太太一脸问这么多干什么的表情瞟了她一眼，“不接受明天可以不来。”

“不，太太，抱歉，请原谅。”

“行了。”琼斯太太不耐烦的挥了挥手，示意Bucky赶快离开。

 

走出面试厅Bucky手心里全是冷汗，匆匆走到无人的角落，靠着墙壁如同一只被抽了骨的鱼一般滑倒在地，他这是在干什么啊，上帝，他默默捂住脸，这个近乎疯狂的想法获得成功让他既欢喜又茫然。

Bucky，你不能退却，你要坚持，坚持到最后，你能做到。这是为了凯茜和全家，你能做到。

你能做到。

 

站起来，昂首挺胸的走出去。

 

呼——，他长长舒出一口气站起身，他得在进家门之前换掉这身滑稽的衣服和假发，否则妈妈会吓晕过去。

格兰特庄园，但愿那是个不错的地方。


	2. Chapter 2

雾霭中的格兰特庄园轮廓隐隐卓卓，三面环绕着小树林，看起来颇有几分世外桃源的氛围，正门宏大庄严，符合Bucky读过的书上对庄园的所有描述。

他捏紧手中的行李箱把手。这是今后一年他将要生活工作的地方，以一个女孩的身份，庄园的宏伟真实而深切的提醒着他这里的主人身份是多么尊贵，容不得他出半点差错。他必须谨小慎微的对待每一个人。

*

琼斯太太刀锋一般的视线扫过面前一排前来报到的新人，五个身高参差不齐的女孩神色紧张的等待管家训示。

“今天起，你们将成为格兰特庄园的一份子，你们每个人的表现都关乎庄园的声誉和颜面，你们将接受严格的训练以达到庄园的要求，你们必须拿出最好的状态来回报庄园给予你们的丰厚回报。” 琼斯太太像宣读独立宣言一样肃穆。

姑娘们不敢作声只互相交换了略显不安的眼神。

“你们的主人Rogers勋爵，身份尊贵，为人慷慨，广受尊崇，你们必将全心全意为勋爵大人服务。记住，能来到这里是你们每一个人的幸运。”

勋爵？老天，一个欧洲贵族吗？Bucky轻轻咬了下嘴唇。难怪出手如此阔绰。Bucky偷偷环视了一圈大厅，没看到任何有关勋爵的画像，欧洲贵族们总爱穿着花里胡哨的繁复正装请时下有名的画师为他们作画悬挂在客厅显耀。莫非Rogers勋爵是个丑八怪？但愿别难看的和他邻居家的那只斗牛犬一样，那会让他做噩梦的。

“Betty!”

琼斯太太一声严厉的呵斥吓得Bucky赶紧收回视线。

“明天起，开始基本礼仪训练。”琼斯太太交待完最后一句话，冷冷瞪了Bucky一眼才转身离开。

Bucky欲哭无泪。才第一天就惹管家太太讨厌了。

*

琼斯太太一离开，姑娘们立即叽叽喳喳的活跃起来。

“勋爵大人多大年纪？”  
“他是做什么的？”  
“我们什么时候能见到他？”  
“这里有女主人吗？”  
“勋爵大人会举办舞会吗？”

姑娘们按捺不住好奇心彼此热切的问着没有答案的问题。

“咳——” 一位约莫三十多岁穿着白色花边衬裙的女人走了过来。

姑娘们立即止住了喧闹迅速站成一排。

女人微微翘起唇角，琼斯太太果然眼光毒辣，挑出来的均潜质可佳，“各位不必紧张，我是领班女仆坎迪丝，我负责带大家熟悉这里的环境以及安排你们的住所。”

姑娘们提着各自摆放在一边的行李箱跟在坎迪丝身后穿过客厅，走廊，来到庄园最西侧，走廊末端有一扇铁门，分隔主人和仆人居住的区域，白天不上锁，晚上门禁十一点，钥匙由琼斯太太亲自保管。

坎迪丝给新来的姑娘们分配住所，Bucky和一个叫贝拉的女孩住同一间房。房间里有两张铁床，一个梳妆台，两个简易橱柜。

两人共住，自己得加倍小心守住那份小秘密。Bucky趁贝拉沉浸在收拾行李的欢愉中悄悄打量这个姑娘，她个子不高，长着圆圆的脸蛋，一脸雀斑，看上去很和气。老天保佑她是个迟钝的姑娘。

*

清晨五点坎迪丝便一一敲门叫醒睡意朦胧的新人。Bucky揉揉眼睛，一骨碌爬起来，摸摸假发，还好粘的够牢固，胸口的海绵垫他昨晚偷偷在被窝里拆下来藏在被子里，起床前再偷偷粘回去，不然戴着那玩意简直没法睡。

“早上好。”贝拉打着呵欠向他问好。他回以微笑，“早上好。”

*

Bucky在早餐时发现庄园里的仆役人数不多，大约十五六个，坎迪丝说庄园里只有Rogers勋爵一个人，勋爵大人前几年一直在外经商游历，直到今年才打算在美国长期居住。庄园里真正见过勋爵大人的只有琼斯太太和园丁老比利。

为什么庄园里见不到男仆？贝拉好奇的问。这也是一直盘旋在Bucky心头的问题。坎迪丝变了脸色，压低嗓音，“不该问的别多嘴。”

Bucky心中敲起了小鼓，这位勋爵大人是有多讨厌男人，上帝，他低下头使劲嚼着烤土司为自己的未来深深忧虑着。

*

由于庄园主人常年在外，琼斯太太之前招来的杂役女仆只是为了维护庄园的整洁体面，而现在庄园主人正式归来，必须为之配备训练有素的高级女仆以满足主人的各种需要。

她在严格训练这些姑娘的同时告诫她们不要抱有逾越身份的幻想，太多姑娘因此惹上大麻烦。

Bucky一边挺直腰板顶着书本练习行走的姿势一边在心里嘀咕放心吧太太我绝不会惹上这麻烦。我能离那位大人多远就离多远。最好别让他看见我。只要薪酬不降他宁愿去后院做个柴火姑娘。

“把胸挺起来，贝拉，你没吃早饭吗！”  
“安娜，走路不要摇晃，不要摇晃！”  
“上菜的时候不要把腰弯那么低，凯瑟琳。”  
“……”

“这是什么？”  
“大勺子？”Bucky沮丧的等着挨骂。  
“肉羹勺，我的天，你们简直无可救药！”

两个星期后  
“报出这些勺子的名字。”  
“蛋勺，汤勺，西柚勺，肉羹勺……”Bucky熟练的报出十几种看起来没什么分别的勺子名称，琼斯太太终于露出满意的笑容。

姑娘们的训练初见成果。

后天是大日子，勋爵大人终于要回来了。庄园上下都按耐不住的紧张和兴奋。只有Bucky一个人希望勋爵大人最好别回来。一个他这辈子见过的最讨厌男人的人，以及他刚好是个男人的隐忧让他夜不安枕。好几次梦里被面目模糊衣着华贵的勋爵大人扭送到警察局吓出一身冷汗。

然而不管Bucky如何抗拒，勋爵大人归来的那一天终究不急不缓的来了。


	3. Chapter 3

电报上说Rogers勋爵下午4点左右到，司机汤马森早早前去码头等候唯恐误了时候。庄园里琼斯太太更是以行军的速度重复检查着各种细节，勋爵大人一回来就要用餐，厨房里乒乒乓乓忙得团团转，她们太久没有为主人准备过像样的晚餐了。

Bucky反复擦拭手中银质的餐具，小心的把它们按顺序摆放在重新铺设了白色蕾丝桌布的餐桌上，琼斯太太用量尺仔细的确认两边餐具的距离，小心的用量尺调整餐具间的距离差异直到它们完美的对称。

Bucky确信在勋爵大人归来后这里的一切会像客厅里的钟摆一样严谨有序，他有种奇怪的预感，这里的时间会被拉得很长很长，像一场没有尽头的旅行。

*

一辆黑色锃亮的汽车缓缓驶入众人的视线，女仆们屏住呼吸，带着几分好奇和期待等待车门打开。

勋爵大人从车门里跨出的瞬间吸引了所有姑娘的视线，他年轻的令她们意外，更英俊的出乎她们的意料，身材高大的勋爵穿着敞开的黑色长款羊毛大衣，里面是一袭黑色西装，头戴宽边毡帽，步伐坚定稳健的走向琼斯太太，轻轻拍了拍她的胳膊，向她问好。

女仆们集体向他欠身行礼，他用手碰了碰毡帽边缘以示回礼，其实他大可不必。在欧洲没有贵族会向自己的仆人回礼。

尽管勋爵的目光扫过她们的速度快如疾风，Bucky仍然紧张的身体僵直，毕竟这是他连续几晚噩梦的主角。他努力装作毫不在意的样子，避免碰上勋爵大人的视线，可一愣神还是毫无防备的撞进了勋爵大人冰蓝色的眼眸。他有种错觉，勋爵大人看他的时候好像多停留了两秒。

*

服侍勋爵晚餐的是安娜，Bucky大大松了口气，今天份的勋爵已经足够他消化了。

晚上熄灯后姑娘们忍不住窃窃私语起来，贝拉一脸梦幻表情的支起半个身子对隔壁床的Bucky兴奋的说，“Rogers大人好看的像从油画里走出来似的。”

“是吗，我没留意。”Bucky实话实说，他怕勋爵大人怕的要命，根本不敢多看他一眼唯恐勋爵犀利的目光会一眼看穿他的秘密，接着他的大学和人生就全完了。

“啊，真希望明天轮到我去为大人服务。”贝拉咯咯的笑，像个刚刚遇到心仪男孩的小傻瓜。

难怪琼斯太太在勋爵大人回来前三令五申告诫姑娘们要记住身份，看贝拉这副小傻样勋爵还不知道要祸害多少人。

Bucky默默在胸口划了个十字，上帝保佑这些傻姑娘。

*

Rogers勋爵没有指定贴身女仆，所以琼斯太太让5个高级女仆轮流为他服务，若是有特别满意的就留下来。其他的可以负责招待府上其他访客。多养几个多余的仆人关乎庄园的颜面，琼斯太太并不在意。

Bucky是最后一个，他原本是第四个，但是他故意犯了个低级错误让琼斯太太狠狠训斥了一顿，多训练了两天才拎到勋爵眼前。

*

Bucky端着银质托盘，里面放着早上熨烫平整的纽约时报，屏住呼吸，一步步走到正在用早餐的勋爵身边，“大人，今天的报纸。”

Rogers勋爵从托盘里取过报纸，眼皮都没抬一下，Bucky思忖着他可以退下了，不料勋爵突然开口，“你叫什么？”

清冽的嗓音，虽然语气谈不上亲切但不妨碍那依旧是Bucky听过的最好听的男性嗓音。

“Bu…Betty,大人。”Bucky想咬断自己的舌头。  
“Bambie?”   
“Betty.”  
“Betty,” 勋爵低声重复了一遍，“good.”

Bucky拼命控制打颤的双腿端着托盘退下，他靠在墙上喘气，想找个角落大哭一场，他当初是抽的什么疯跑来这里，他以为能面对琼斯太太就能面对任何人谁料一站在勋爵身边就露怯到腿打颤。他第一次切身感受到那种骨子里散发出来的威严，那和琼斯太太身上的那种严厉是截然不同的东西。那种威严像一张无形的网，只要靠近，他就觉得无处可逃。

* 

Rogers勋爵把视线从刚刚逃也似的从他身边离开的小女仆方向收回来，他想起回来的第一天琼斯太太为他准备的隆重欢迎仪式，他在欧洲朋友家里做客每次都会被这样接待，没想到回到自己的地方也被当做远方来客不由失笑。

他扫了眼那些鲜嫩如春笋的女孩在琼斯太太的调教下得体的面无表情的向他行礼，只有那个女孩战战兢兢的，视线始终粘在地上，他好奇的多看了一眼恰逢她也看过来，他们视线撞上的一瞬间那女孩的眼睛里流露出一种被猎枪瞄准的林中小鹿似的惊恐眼神。他有那么吓人吗。

刚刚也是，虽然那些女孩都很紧张却不会像她这样一副下一秒就会哭出来似的紧张。心里觉得有些好笑就随口问了问她的名字，果然连名字都很像林中小鹿。

今天似乎是她当值，有得玩了。


	4. Chapter 4

04

书房里的摇铃响了，Bucky忙不迭的起身步履匆匆的赶去书房。这是今天下午勋爵大人第五次召唤他了，第一次他走进书房时勋爵大人正在书桌前处理公务，淡淡的吩咐了一声，“茶。”

他小心翼翼的奉上冒着热气的红茶，勋爵大人瞥了一眼，语气里带着一丝不满道，“加了几颗糖？”“两颗，大人。”Bucky喉咙艰难的吞咽了一下。

“不加糖。”勋爵大人冷冷的说。

Bucky内心澎湃，您也没在吩咐的时候说呀，琼斯太太也没提点过。他按常人喝茶的习惯加了两颗糖，却让勋爵大人如此不愉快。

“对，对不起，大人，我立即去换。”Bucky匆匆端着托盘退下。不一会儿换了一杯新茶奉上。不料勋爵大人看都不看，“加奶。”

Bucky端着托盘的手微微抖了一下，再次道歉，退出去换茶。

第三次Bucky按吩咐奉上加奶不加糖的红茶后，勋爵终于纡尊降贵的轻轻啜了一口，“太浓了。”

Bucky忍住到了嘴边的布鲁克林街骂，又一次道歉。Rogers勋爵冷淡又不耐烦的挥了挥手，“算了。”

Bucky行了个屈膝礼委屈的离开。

Rogers勋爵饶有兴趣的翘起唇角，那姑娘第一次犯错吓得快哭出来，第二次犯错眼角泛起水光，第三次却不但没哭反而一脸想把那杯茶泼到他脸上的表情让他觉得有意思极了。看来琼斯太太对这女孩扑克脸的调教不怎么成功。

瞧她恨不能跺着脚走出去的样子让他快活的差点笑出声。

*

贝拉同情的看着累到在被子里蜷成一团的Bucky，小声安慰，“别沮丧，很快就会习惯的。”

Bucky几不可闻的哼唧了一声，他不知道贝拉她们是怎么服侍勋爵的，她们看起来轻松又快活，他端了整整一下午的托盘，不停的为勋爵奉茶，送糕点，递文书。错误百出，勋爵大人皱了无数次眉。服侍勋爵大人宽衣就寝更是一场灾难，紧张的汗液让手指不听使唤，不停的从扣子表面打滑过去，他急红了眼圈，两眼眨得像无助的小兔子，Rogers勋爵用无可救药的眼神看了他一眼而后大发慈悲的自己解开了衬衫扣子让Bucky为他换上睡袍。最后Bucky单膝跪在坐在床沿的勋爵大人面前，为勋爵大人脱鞋，脸颊发烫，一切就寝工作完成后Bucky站在床边忐忑不安的问，“大人还有别的吩咐吗？”

勋爵看了看他，冷淡的挥了挥手。

Bucky屏住呼吸走出勋爵大人的卧室，上帝保佑，勋爵大人明天别向琼斯太太投诉我，他今天糟糕的表现足以让300美金的支票在眼前随风飘散。

*

Rogers勋爵的生活习惯单调的乏味，姑娘们既没有等到期盼中的舞会也没有有趣的客人造访，同样乏味的生意人和议员偶尔出入这座宅邸，凯瑟琳说这里无聊的像一座坟墓。Bucky却适应良好，至少Rogers勋爵心胸不像他以为的那样狭窄，经历了那样乱七八糟的一天后他没向琼斯太太抱怨半句，不然他肯定会被训的抬不起头来。勋爵大人虽然冷淡但人很好，下次要加倍努力回报勋爵大人的宽广心胸，Bucky在心里默默下着决心。

Rogers再一次看到那个小鹿女孩当班时发现那女孩放松了很多，端茶递水动作利落，偶尔戏弄她一下她也不像上次那样紧张又生气，相反她表现出了令他惊讶的耐心和涵养。不可思议。

当天余下的时间他把精力花在了研究最新的运输航线上，Bucky默默的站在书房的角落里。他本可以退回到仆人大厅等候勋爵摇铃召唤，但刚刚Rogers勋爵并没有叫他离开。他偷偷打量着勋爵，实话说由于种种原因，尤其是那个令他提心吊胆的原因他始终不敢细看。在渐渐没那么害怕之后，他按耐不住那份猫似的好奇趁勋爵大人投入工作之际，细细的端详他。

从他的角度看过去，只能看见勋爵大人的侧影，午后的阳光斑驳的投洒在书房，笼罩在金色光晕里的勋爵让他想起拉斐尔的画像。贝拉说的没错，他真的好看的像是从油画里走出来的。年轻英俊富有，可他为什么独居，又为什么生活如此简单枯燥，勋爵像个谜团，Bucky环视了一眼这间书房，这座庄园充满了让他不解的东西。

服侍勋爵大人就寝的时候Bucky一粒粒解开那些精致的纽扣，Rogers勋爵线条如刀刻的下巴离他的头顶仅有一公分的距离，温热的呼吸洒落在他的头发上，Bucky的脸红得像新鲜酿制的葡萄酒。

还是那么好玩。Rogers勋爵唇角抿着一丝旁人察觉不出的浅笑。


	5. Chapter 5

05  
Bucky埋头早餐中，燕麦面包，牛奶和马铃薯饼，厨娘汉密尔顿太太手艺出众，即便再简单的食材也能变成美味佳肴，何况这里的食材都是精挑细选来的。在众人即将用餐结束之际，琼斯太太突然宣布了一个惊人的消息，高级女仆凯瑟琳被辞退了。Bucky这才发现凯瑟琳没有出现在餐桌上。他和身边的贝拉面面相觑，一切发生的太突然。

他记得昨天是凯瑟琳当值。Bucky的心忽的揪了起来，虽然被辞退的不是他，凯瑟琳到底犯了什么错，但是可以想象手脚那么利落又貌美如花的凯瑟琳都会被无情又突然的辞退，何况他这个裤裆里藏了个大秘密的骗子。他又想起不久前的噩梦了，手心里全是冷汗。

贝拉轻轻握了握他的手，“别怕，肯定有原因的。”

琼斯太太对辞退凯瑟琳的理由讳莫如深，但第二天流言还是迅速的传遍了仆人大厅。

贝拉小声的咬着Bucky耳朵八卦兮兮的低语，“听说凯瑟琳是侍奉勋爵大人就寝时试图引诱大人才被连夜辞退的。”说完贝拉露出一个放松的笑容，“我们没什么好担心的，Betty。别干傻事就行了。”

Bucky默默的点头。

“这么大的庄园却没半个女主人，凯瑟琳一心想攀高枝，做出这种丢人的事一点也不意外。” 迪亚兴奋的插进来。迪亚是五个高级女仆中最不起眼的一个，凯瑟琳自恃貌美以前一直不大看得起她。现在凯瑟琳栽了跟头，别提她多痛快了，“琼斯太太告诫过她多少次，上个菜都要把腰弯那么低，制服又没领口，把胸挺给谁看。”

“就是就是，瞧她走路那骚样，屁股摇得跟风扇似的。”厨娘的帮手露丝也忍不住加入进来。这无聊的庄园总算发生了一点有趣的事。

周围的人听到露丝那般刻薄的形容个个窃笑不已。

领班女仆坎迪丝面露不悦的走过来，“行了，都干活去。”

Bucky如蒙大赦的逃开，凯瑟琳逾越身份被辞勋爵的处理没有任何可指摘之处，只是万一哪天他的秘密暴露，他也会被这般嘲笑讽刺吧。那些可以想象的到的尖刻言语一下下刺得他皮肤发疼。

*

Rogers勋爵依旧在书房里研究航海图，不时在上面做着标记和批注，Bucky在一旁整理书架，顶上层的书需要爬上梯子才够的到，Bucky摇摇晃晃的把书一本本抽出来擦掉封面和书脊上的灰尘，他一边擦着书一边想着早上的事，擦着擦写渐渐走了神，去够下一本书时居然忘了自己在梯子上，一声控制不住的惊呼后整个人失去平衡倒了下去，他吓得闭上眼睛，完了，又要挨骂了。

等他反应过来接住他的不是坚硬的地板时他恍惚了一下，勋爵大人冷冷的声音从头顶传来，“笨丫头。”

Bucky的脸一阵阵发烫，他被勋爵整个裹在怀里，Rogers勋爵扶在他腰上的手即使隔着制服裙也能感觉那热乎乎的温度。

“大，大人，抱，抱歉，我马上……”Bucky从勋爵怀里挣扎出来，“我马上整理好。”

Rogers勋爵看着他露出一种古怪的表情，Bucky仿佛从勋爵眼底看到一点点失望，Bucky沮丧的想果然还是被勋爵大人嫌弃了。

“不用了，去准备茶和糕点。” 那种疑似失望的表情在勋爵脸上一闪而过，旋即他又恢复了那副严肃威严的模样。

Bucky行了个屈膝礼逃也似的奔向茶具室。两颊烫得能摊鸡蛋饼。

勋爵大人救了他。他却慌张的连声谢谢都没说。无礼至极，他羞愧的为勋爵准备好加奶的红茶以及海绵糕点，用最快的速度送到勋爵眼前。他得做点什么来回报勋爵。

Rogers勋爵饮了一口茶，一边查阅手边的资料一边把糕点推向Bucky,“我没喂饱你吗？”

Bucky傻愣在原地，这话什么意思。他瞪着大大的绿眼睛茫然的看着勋爵。

“把这个吃了。”勋爵把糕点又向Bucky推了一点，“不然又从梯子上掉下来还得请医生。”

哎？Rogers勋爵是以为他没吃饱才从梯子上掉下来的吗。上帝，他特地叫他去拿糕点原来是为了这个。Bucky盯着面前可口的小蛋糕，两眼不争气的蒙上一层水雾，Rogers勋爵真是太好了，全天下最善良最温柔的绅士，除了那张扑克脸，他简直完美。

Rogers勋爵看他那副表情心里咯噔一下，不是吧，送糕点给她吃也能把她惹哭。

“谢谢，谢谢大人，我不饿。”Bucky语气里带着颤音。

“带回去吃。” 不信我一块糕点都送不掉，Rogers勋爵在心里暗暗较着劲。

*

那块糕点最后被Bucky和贝拉分吃掉了。


	6. 06-15

06

Rogers大人这两天愁眉不展，起因是一封信，Bucky把信放在银托盘里给勋爵送去，那封信上有一个形状奇特的家徽，状似花体X，勋爵拆开信件不一会儿就走到落地窗旁对着不远处的山毛榉树皱起了眉头。

直到下午他才动笔写回信，信件蜡封后交给Bucky，他幽幽的说了一句，“要来贵客了，你通知琼斯太太准备一下。”

*

为了迎接勋爵口中的贵客格兰特庄园上下忙做一团。Bucky听说贝拉和安娜被指名服侍新来的客人，勋爵那边只剩下他和迪亚轮班。迪亚美滋滋的笑，“凯瑟琳那个蠢货，那么急不可耐，不然说不定有机会攀上Rogers勋爵的客人哩。”

Bucky厌恶的看了她一眼，落井下石的人真是让他倒尽胃口。

*

勋爵大人的贵客是查尔斯•泽维尔男爵以及兰谢儿公爵的长女旺达。Rogers勋爵一身正装在庄园门口迎接他们，两位贵客只身前来，Bucky从Rogers勋爵微微皱起的眉宇间预感这两位的到访怕是会带来大麻烦。

那位泽维尔男爵一下车就热烈的拥抱了Rogers勋爵，用一口浓厚的苏格兰腔笑道，“Steve，我的朋友，很高兴见到你还是这么精神。”

旺达小姐带着一丝愧疚的神色拥抱他，“抱歉，还是打扰你了。”

Rogers露出一抹无奈又略带宠溺的笑容，“恐怕一个大西洋也挡不住你父亲追来的步伐。”

旺达嘟起嘴，“我已经十七岁了，他不能跟管他那几只宠物犬似的管我，”说着把目光转向查尔斯，“查尔斯就是看不过去才带我逃走的。”

“嘿嘿，小姐，说好只是暂时静一静”，查尔斯在嘴上压了一根手指，“没人要从兰谢尔公爵身边逃走。”

Rogers勋爵笑了笑，轻轻拍了拍查尔斯的肩膀把他引入大厅。

*

泽维尔男爵和旺达小姐的到来让格兰特庄园前所未有的热闹起来。尤其是泽维尔男爵妙趣横生的谈话技巧把服侍他的贝拉逗的成天笑得眉眼不见。连一向严肃克制的安娜都忍不住不时露出强压下去的笑容。琼斯太太气得在楼下抱怨欧洲贵族里居然会出现泽维尔男爵这样毫无绅士品格的堕落之辈，难怪会带着公爵未成年的女儿私奔。

Bucky在心里吐了吐舌头，他很喜欢泽维尔男爵，他亲切幽默又毫无贵族老爷的架子，这里除了琼斯太太几乎每个人都喜欢他。旺达小姐也不骄矜不挑剔，服侍她的安娜对她赞誉有加。

老朋友的陪伴也让Rogers勋爵枯燥的生活丰富了不少。比如，陪旺达小姐逛街。老实说Rogers勋爵听到这个要求时那副如临大敌的样子让Bucky偷笑了半天。他高中时陪班里几个姑娘逛过街，那可是对男士耐心和体力的考验。你永远不知道女孩子们娇小的体内怎么能在逛街时爆发出那么持久的能量。

Rogers勋爵像发现了Bucky心思似的，瞥了他一眼，“Betty也去，我对女士的服饰不怎么在行。”

*

旺达在商场里转了一圈又一圈，两位男士提着一串袋子像护送女王出行似的跟在后面，Bucky走在旺达左侧，Rogers勋爵和泽维尔男爵在外完全没把他当仆人，两人不时交谈着，只要他和旺达停下脚步他们就会礼貌的停止谈话，耐心等待他们在一堆衣物和首饰里挑挑拣拣。

他们路过一间珠宝店的时候，Rogers勋爵突然顿住脚步，他盯着一串翡翠项链看得出神，店员热情的介绍这是产自缅甸的翡翠，成色极好，绿的晶莹剔透。Rogers勋爵把那猫眼似的宝石放在手心里暖了一会儿，突然对Bucky勾了勾手，“过来，试一下。”

泽维尔男爵和旺达小姐立即交换了一个讶异又意味深长的眼神，Rogers勋爵看了他俩一眼，“只是请Betty帮忙试一试，旺达的眼睛不适合这个颜色。”

Rogers勋爵的手像呵护情人一样温柔的拂开Bucky及肩的长发，小心翼翼的把项链圈在Bucky脖子上，退开两步后细细端详，泽维尔男爵饶有兴致的看着眼前的画面，Rogers说谎的技巧拙劣的连三岁孩童都不如。

旺达顺势在一旁起劲的闹腾，“看来未来的Rogers夫人也和Betty一样漂亮。”

Bucky紧张的拽了一下袖口，他们误会了，他肯定这是Rogers勋爵补上今天戏弄他的份额。勋爵给旺达小姐当了一天临时拎包男仆，怎么也要在他身上找点乐子平衡平衡。泽维尔男爵和旺达小姐身份高贵，又是勋爵大人的朋友，自然不会是勋爵戏弄的对象。那个倒霉蛋只能是他。不过他不生气，相处这么久他了解勋爵的分寸，勋爵本性善良温柔，偶尔喜欢恶作剧，在他看来，竟有点可爱。

Rogers勋爵为Bucky取下项链的时候温柔的指尖擦过他后颈薄薄的皮肤，发现那片白皙的皮肤敷上了一层淡淡的粉色。羞成这样，Rogers必须使出所有的自控力才控制住自己没吻在那片可爱的红晕上。他打赌他如果这么做Betty会吓哭的。

那串翡翠项链最终被Rogers勋爵以800美金的价格买下，Bucky觉得勋爵大人这次戏弄他的代价有点高，800美金啊，肉疼。有钱佬的任性。

*

迪亚这几天在楼下总是一副阴阳怪气的样子，不仅对几个低阶女仆的工作指指点点还不时语带嘲讽的暗示Bucky是下一个凯瑟琳。

“就她那平得跟搓衣板一样的胸还指望爬上Rogers勋爵的床，凯瑟琳都没勾引到的大人，她竟然做这种白日梦，真可怜。”迪亚一边喝着杯中的热可可一边向厨娘撇了撇嘴。

其他高级女仆都在楼上服侍，她之前被指派和Bucky一起服侍勋爵，但是Rogers勋爵这两天根本不摇铃。Bucky除了晚上回仆人居住的地方睡觉外其他时间都在Rogers勋爵身边。连陪旺达小姐逛街这种好差事都落到她一人头上。贝拉和安娜都没捞着这难得的出门机会。

“Betty不太可能会做那种事。”厨娘年近五旬，大半辈子的阅人经验告诉她Betty和凯瑟琳是截然不同的两种人。凯瑟琳迷人的眼睛里满是精明的算计，Betty的眼睛却诚恳清澈，看不见一丝杂质。

迪亚从鼻子里发出一声冷哼，“看着吧，要不了多久她就会干出让你惊讶的事来。”

*

“不可能！”旺达小姐把手中的信件狠狠摔在桌子是上。

“查尔斯，”她眼里闪着泪光，“是不是你把我们的行踪告诉了父亲？亏我这么相信你。我就知道你们是一伙的。”

“嘿，”泽维尔男爵轻轻抚着她的肩膀，“别激动。我以我的家族荣誉起誓绝没有向兰谢尔公爵透露半个字。”

“那他怎么会这么快就知道我到了这里。他应该以为我们去了印度。”

“令尊……有很多朋友……”

“朋友……”旺达语带嘲讽的说，“老天，查尔斯，你真会说话，我认识他这么多年，除了上门借钱和找麻烦的一个真正想认识他的人都没有。你是他唯一的朋友。”她顿了顿，“也是我唯一的朋友。”

*

“你们的保密工作做的可真周密，来这一周就被兰谢儿逮个正着。”Rogers勋爵挥了挥手中印着状似诡异头盔家族徽章的信件，“公爵大人下周莅临寒舍，老实说，我家还从未这么热闹过。”

Bucky看见旺达小姐和泽维尔男爵都露出了那种风暴来临前夕的表情。

Rogers勋爵也罕见的蹙起眉弓。

这位兰谢尔公爵到底是何方人物。

07  
兰谢尔公爵有着教科书一般的贵族脸谱，藏青色的双排扣羊毛大衣上花纹繁复的金属纽扣闪着冷冷的暗光，手中的银制手杖同样散发拒人千里之外的冷漠，他坐在客厅里的样子居高临下的仿佛这是他尊贵的脚不该踏足的地方，兰谢尔公爵傲慢的令Bucky火大。

“抱歉，Rogers勋爵阁下，在下教女无方，小女这几日在府上叨扰了。” 兰谢尔公爵嗓音低沉，富有磁性，撇开他讨厌的性格，还算好听。但还是比不上勋爵大人，Bucky在勋爵身后偷偷做着比较。

Rogers勋爵挑了挑眉，简单客套的回答，“哪里。”

“查尔斯，我的朋友”，兰谢尔公爵转向左侧沙发上的泽维尔男爵，“你跟着旺达一起淘气让我很头痛。”

“咳……” 泽维尔男爵尴尬的清清嗓子，“埃瑞克，我知道你很紧张旺达，但她已经是大姑娘了，你得允许她有自己的思想。”

“她可以有自己的思想但不是离经叛道的那种，查尔斯，恕我直言，你鼓励了她的冒险。” 兰谢尔公爵唇角抿成一条直线。

“所以她变成今天这样全是我的责任喽。” 泽维尔男爵语带讥讽，兰谢尔公爵眼神波动了一下，他并不想惹恼查尔斯。

“你最后一次和她促膝谈心是什么时候，尊敬的公爵阁下？”泽维尔男爵语气里带着明显的责备。

兰谢尔公爵看着泽维尔男爵的眼睛好一会儿一语未发，调转视线看向Rogers勋爵，“我们今天就会启程离开，”顿了顿，他又继续说道，“Rogers勋爵，雄鹿庄园最近不太平，你最好近期回伦敦一趟，听说，你的继母正在到处给你张罗婚事。”

“埃瑞克！” 泽维尔男爵难得提高了声调。Bucky第一次见男爵这么激动。

“查尔斯，我亲爱的朋友，很抱歉你和旺达的短暂旅程结束了。”兰谢尔公爵站起身，“Rogers勋爵阁下，打扰了。”

Rogers勋爵并不起身送客而是若无其事的慢慢搅动着茶勺，轻轻啜饮一口后用Bucky熟悉的那种语调不紧不慢的说，“很遗憾公爵大人，您不能抢走我的客人。查尔斯和旺达是我的朋友，他们远道而来请原谅我不能失了礼数。”

他又饮了一口，“公爵大人如果不嫌弃寒舍简陋也欢迎您在此稍作歇息，家务事，急不得。”

兰谢尔公爵即使极力控制，Bucky也从公爵大人的眼角眉梢里看出来怒火，这位尊贵的大人大概很少吃这种鳖。他的勋爵大人从来不是善茬。

*

“大人不用赶回伦敦吗？” 服侍Rogers勋爵就寝的时候Bucky大着胆子问，他在僭越身份的危险边缘，但兰谢尔公爵的一席话还是让他忧心。不太平的庄园，继母张罗的婚事，怎么听都透着让人不安的气氛。

“你在担心我吗？” Rogers勋爵的声音一如既往的毫无波澜。

“对不起，我不该问的，大人。”Bucky连忙道歉。

Rogers勋爵心里像被针扎了一下，她关心我，却这么轻易就退缩。他真希望Betty有凯瑟琳的万分之一的主动。

“你喜欢伦敦吗？” Rogers勋爵问道。

“诞生莎士比亚的国度，有机会当然想去看看。”Bucky是文理兼修的优等生，他当然喜欢培养过无数著名作家的伦敦。

“我会带你去的。” Rogers勋爵握住正在为他解衣扣的手，“你想去吗？”

Bucky的手像被热水烫到一般却怎么也抽不回来，勋爵握的太紧了，他又不敢大力挣扎，勋爵越逼越近，呼吸喷在他的脸上，“再不回答，我要吻你了。”

Bucky的回答是一声抽泣，今天的勋爵戏弄的有些过份了。他自那次从梯子上摔下来被勋爵救了之后就一直对勋爵抱有极大的好感，虽然总是被戏弄的面红耳赤但是他从没生过勋爵的气，甚至觉得那份孩子气可爱的紧，可现在，现在的情况已经发展到他意料之外的地步，他惊慌失措，不知该怎么应对。

Rogers勋爵在嘴唇几乎贴到Bucky红唇上的时候停了下来，他用温热的指尖擦掉Bucky眼角的泪花，“抱歉，我失礼了。”

Rogers勋爵随即摇铃叫了久未被召唤的迪亚，Bucky从迪亚身旁匆匆而过。

迪亚嘲讽的一笑，看吧，果然是又一个凯瑟琳。

08  
Bucky攥着被勋爵握过的那只手在床上辗转反侧，心怦怦直跳，勋爵嘴唇贴过来的一瞬间他差点窒息了，他以为勋爵真的想吻他，如果勋爵真的吻了他，上帝，那个画面让他羞红了脸，不过可以肯定他决不会讨厌那个吻。但那终究是个恶作剧。他表现的很糟糕，Rogers勋爵摇铃唤迪亚上来替换他的时候，他的心都要碎了。不知从什么时候起他已经习惯了待在勋爵身边，习惯了他的温柔，也习惯了他那些没有恶意的捉弄，等等，他这是……他这是……那个答案呼之欲出犹如一道惊雷劈头而下，Bucky Barnes，你简直罪无可恕。

所多玛，上帝啊，难怪他会遭受这样的惩罚。

*

Rogers勋爵自那晚之后便不再召唤他，Bucky闲在仆人大厅里无所事事，迪亚冷鼻子冷眼的嘲讽他懒得理会，他是个罪人，多看勋爵一眼都是亵渎。

兰谢尔公爵不情不愿的住了下来，他带来的贴身男仆由于水土不服第二天就病倒了，气若游丝的被医生诊治后医生宣布那位可怜的德国人至少得卧床休息三天。

公爵大人身边缺不了人，Bucky光荣的顶了上去。兰谢尔公爵的生活起居和他的服饰一样是贵族样板，冷冰冰的一板一眼，Bucky无法控制的怀念Rogers勋爵那些淘气的指令。他才意识到他那时候是多么快活。他们像在玩一个有趣的游戏并且那个游戏的主导者从来不会让他真正受到伤害。上帝，他又在想勋爵了，他必须停止这罪恶的念头。

*

Rogers勋爵在餐椅里如坐针毡，那个德国人为什么要白痴的染上流行感冒，琼斯太太把Bucky派到兰谢尔身边时竟然没有提前向他请示，琼斯太太的管家操守简直无可救药。一想到Betty刚刚在给那个德国佬穿衣戴帽，他就跟喝了黄连水似的，嘴里又涩又苦。

他一定吓坏了那可怜的女孩。她今天连看都不愿看他。

旺达小姐面对脸色阴鸷的父亲有样学样的板起秀气稚嫩的脸孔。泽维尔男爵试图活跃一下气氛，话茬悬在半空无人接应，尴尬沉沉的压在餐厅里。

好不容易熬到早餐结束泽维尔男爵提议大家一起出去走走，兜兜风或者骑骑马，他一秒也忍不下去了。

Rogers勋爵点头表示同意，他急需出门换个心情。

“好。” 兰谢尔公爵意料之外的也表示了赞同，说完他向身后的Bucky倾过身去，“Betty，我少不了你。”Bucky心里咯噔一下不知兰谢尔公爵到底打的什么主意。

兰谢尔公爵说完看向Rogers勋爵，“不介意吧，我需要Betty泡的茶，她很好。”

Rogers勋爵面无表情极轻的嗯了一声。

*

旺达小姐换上骑马装英气逼人，几位男士则换上了较为随意的花呢西装。旺达小姐一马当先的跑在顶前面。兰谢尔公爵和泽维尔男爵慢悠悠的在后面跟着，不打猎犯不着讲究速度。Rogers勋爵策马扬鞭朝与客人不同的方向跑去。在休息区里备茶的Bucky担忧的看着身影离他越来越远的Rogers勋爵，大人心情不好，他早上在餐厅里就察觉到了。府上几位贵客的矛盾和勋爵的家务事一定让他烦透了。老天，意识到自己见不得人的心思后，勋爵一丝一毫的情绪波动都牵动着他的神经。他不敢看他，他感激泽维尔男爵的提议，甚至感激兰谢尔公爵带他一同前来，他只敢在勋爵看不到的地方远远注视，在心里时时刻刻犯罪。

正午的风暖暖的吹在身上格外舒适，Rogers勋爵在一片空旷的山坡上望着远处发呆，不知伫立了多久背后一个清脆的女声把他的心神拉了回来，是旺达。

“怎么，和Betty闹别扭了？” 旺达直截了当的问。

Rogers苦笑了一下，“没有，你想多了。”

“是吗？你和我们那里的老爷一样觉得女仆低人一等配不上你们尊贵的头衔？”

“不，我不这么认为。”

“呵，你和他们一样。成天带着面具说谎。” 旺达勒住马儿的缰绳，“你知道我父亲为什么会追来吗？”

Rogers沉默，他只知道兰谢尔公爵不管天涯海角都会把他的女儿逮回家。才十七岁，哪怕身边有查尔斯这样可靠的长辈也无法令人放心。何况在兰谢尔公爵眼里查尔斯也是个胡闹的孩子。

旺达冷笑一声，“仅仅因为我叛逆？不，是因为我不想成为那个愚蠢的制度中的一份子，我不想父亲为我举办初出社交界的舞会，我不想只为了权力和金钱结婚。”

Rogers盯着她，看着她因为激动而泛红的脸颊，半晌道，“旺达，我的小姑娘，你让我刮目相看。”

“你，不觉得我异想天开？” 旺达不可置信的看着他，试图在Rogers脸上找到一丝揶揄，她很高兴的失败了。Rogers勋爵的眼里除了一腔真挚别无其他。难怪这个人会是查尔斯的朋友。

“如果这是查尔斯鼓励的冒险，算我一个。” Rogers笑着碰了碰旺达的手肘。旺达抿唇一笑，美丽至极。

和旺达的一席谈话让Rogers茅塞顿开，虽然内容毫无关联但让他清楚的明白想要什么就得像旺达一样果断的付诸行动。在这里愁云惨雾的抑郁悲伤对修复他和Betty的关系毫无帮助。

他要回去把Betty追回来。没错，堂堂正正的追求她。

09  
泽维尔男爵和兰谢尔公爵早早返回了休息区，在巨大的遮阳伞伞下饮茶聊天，Bucky听见兰谢尔公爵在向泽维尔男爵发出邀约，“查尔斯，下周和我一起返回欧洲吧，去柏林住上一阵子，或者去罗马散散心。我很抱歉旺达的事把你卷了进来。”

Bucky有些诧异的竖着耳朵，如果他没听错的话，兰谢尔公爵是不是在变相求和？自公爵大人入住以来他从未听兰谢尔公爵用近乎哄人的语气跟另一个人说话。

“埃瑞克，噢，我亲爱的埃瑞克，恐怕旺达的事不是去罗马散散心就能解决的，你得正视这个问题，父亲的权威只会让她反抗的更加激烈，何况……我认为她的想法很有道理。”

“查尔斯，你不能跟着她胡闹。我们的世界是由秩序组成的，就像下午茶，我们真的需要喝下午茶吗，不，那是习惯和秩序，而非生理性需要。每个人都做他该做的这世界才能平静。”兰谢尔公爵提高了嗓门。泽维尔男爵在激怒他这方面的造诣简直炉火纯青。

泽维尔男爵淡淡的笑了笑，“下午茶需要喝的人自然会继续喝，没必要强迫每个人都喝。”

兰谢尔公爵嘴唇抽动了两下握住骨瓷杯柄的指节收紧又松开，他再度开口时换了个话题，“瑞雯还好吗？”

“拖您的福，她给我脸色看的日子从一年三百六十五天缩短到了三百六十五个白天。”泽维尔男爵啜了一口茶。

“你该尽早给她物色个丈夫。”

“让她嫁给她不认同的夫婿无异于自杀。”

“不得不说伦敦有继承权的年轻绅士确实供不应求，柏林也一样，姑娘们只有嫁给有继承权的绅士未来才有保障。”

“那是姑娘们的悲剧，她们本该有更好的选择。”

“你又要开始离经叛道的演说了吗，我亲爱的查尔斯。”

泽维尔男爵依旧淡淡的笑了笑，没再继续这个话题，他知道在这些话题上他和埃瑞克有着根本的分歧，埃瑞克是个尽职的绅士，就像他照顾领地上的佃农接受他们的谢意有时候甚至慷慨解囊却不允许这些人在身份上有半点逾矩，一如他所说，他的世界需要秩序。埃瑞克是他为数不多的朋友之一，他最欣赏的是埃瑞克的坦诚。并且他知道埃瑞克在他面前已尽可能的藏起臭石头一般的固执，毕竟几乎每次争执埃瑞克都是先让步的那个。

查尔斯眺望不远处的小树林以及其后连绵不绝的一大片草原，大自然让他能尽可能的暂时遗忘那些凭他一己之力解决不了的问题，他看见旺达和Rogers勋爵远远奔驰而来，旺达一身枣红的骑马装英姿飒爽，Rogers似乎也心绪颇佳，骑马的姿势放松了许多，他微笑着翘起唇角，建议大家出来骑马果然没错。

*

Bucky是第一个发现不对劲的，Rogers勋爵的马在经过小树林时突然暴躁的嘶鸣起来，他担忧的揪紧衬裙，向前跨出一步，在他反应过来之前他的身体已经冲了出去。查尔斯看见Bucky不要命的向小树林跑去愣了几秒后也意识到危险，跟着冲了过去，兰谢尔公爵紧随其后。

那匹马拒绝配合Rogers勋爵缰绳指向的方向，发出令人恐惧的嘶鸣，两蹄高高扬起，眼见勋爵大人就要被摔落马下，Bucky拉住了缰绳，他使尽全身的力气拼命拉住那匹发狂的马，被束缚住的马更加激烈凶狠的挣扎，一脚踢在Bucky的胸口上，Bucky痛的差点背过气去，连踢了几脚依然不得自由后马儿放弃了挣扎，勋爵大人安全了，Bucky欣慰的看了一眼马背上的勋爵，晕了过去。

“Be…Betty!!” Rogers勋爵失了魂一样从马上纵下来，表情扭曲的抱住Betty喊的撕心裂肺。

随后赶到的泽维尔男爵忙叫车和兰谢尔公爵一起前去寻找医生，旺达震惊的看着眼前发生的一切，半天说不出话来，这一切发生的太快太可怕，一瞬间她几乎忘了哭泣。

 

*

“那不是你的错。” 旺达试图安慰陷入无边自责和内疚的Rogers勋爵。

Rogers勋爵双眼虚空的盯着前方，“你在那儿，你知道发生了什么。”

“没人知道那片树林在我们出发不久后有一匹发情的母马经过。”

“我该拉住它。” 

“没有公马能抵抗住一匹发情的母马，自然规律，你不能把这个揽到自己身上。”

“我该拉住它。”

“Betty希望你安全，你安全了她就高兴，她一高兴很快就会醒过来的。”

“你知道我之前捉弄过她多少次吗？” Rogers勋爵开始忏悔式的自言自语，“我挑剔她泡的茶，弄乱她熨烫的报纸，还扯过她的衬裙。我是个混蛋。十恶不赦。”

旺达愣愣的看着Rogers勋爵，一时无言，她不知道Rogers勋爵表达爱意的方式幼稚的像个小孩子。Betty一定非常非常爱他才这么奋不顾身舍命相救。

班纳医生说Betty没有生命危险，但是等待她苏醒的这段时间仍是煎熬，尤其是Rogers，恨不能去Betty床前剖腹谢罪。

而此时床上悠悠转醒的Bucky在迷糊中摸了摸胸口的绷带，第一反应不是天哪感谢上帝我还活着而是完了我肮脏的小秘密保不住了。他遍体生寒，试图挣扎着坐起来，他得尽快离开这儿。他得离开这儿。

 

“你想去哪里，Betty小姐，你伤势如此严重不静养三个月是不能随意下床走动的。” 一个温和的男声从门口传来。

Bucky本能的想遮挡胸口，但已经没有必要了，“您都知道了。”

“知道什么？你被踢断了一根肋骨以及多处软组织受伤吗？那的确很清楚，确凿无疑。”穿着白大褂的男人说。

“我是说……这个。” Bucky比划了一下胸口后低下头去。

“孩子，我是医生，除非你想在那儿弄一对真的否则我毫无兴趣。” 医生微怂了下肩，“你是好样的，这辈子我还没见过几个敢正面和一匹发情中的公马较量的人。”

Bucky怔住了，这个医生真是不可思议，他完全没把他的秘密当成什么了不得的大事，他发现了贵族府上一个天大秘密但表现出来的却是噢，这里有两个和我不相干的馒头。

“我…我不知道该如何感谢你，医生。”

“救了你的命吗？你可以请Rogers勋爵给我填一张大额支票。”

Bucky由衷的笑了，“我会支付您医药费的，多少都行。”

“我不太搞得懂你们这些人，请我来的那个苏格兰欧洲大人告诉我只要能让你平安付多少钱都行。他在追求你吗？”

噢，善良的泽维尔男爵一定是怪自己建议大家来骑马才害得他受伤。这和他实在没什么相干。不知道勋爵大人怎么样了。经历了那样的恐慌可能还没恢复过来。真是糟糕，不过好在受伤的不是他。若是勋爵受伤他会认为这是上帝给他的又一次惩罚，感谢上帝。

*

Betty, Betty, Betty…

谁在叫他？

班纳医生走后他又沉入睡眠之中，枕边人小心翼翼的呼唤不知持续了多久，他慢慢睁开迷蒙的双眼，眼前出现了一片熟悉的金色。

 

“Betty”

Bucky就着半梦半醒的迷糊劲儿壮着胆子摸了摸勋爵的脸，这男人长得可真好看，他不知餍足的摸了又摸，勋爵大人握住Bucky的手引起他哼哼的不满声，他还没摸够呢。只此一次，Bucky在心里说，只此一次，他是个伤者，他极度脆弱，他抵抗不了这样的诱惑，请上帝宽恕他这次背德吧。

Rogers勋爵紧紧握住Bucky的手滑到唇边郑重的吻了下去。

他要娶她，在她伤好之后，他一定要娶到她。

10  
Bucky现在的待遇堪比豌豆上的公主，不但搬到了勋爵隔壁的客房，每天床前嘘寒问暖的人更是川流不息，Rogers勋爵几乎整天不离开房间，听说有议员来访也被无限推迟，泽维尔男爵和旺达小姐每隔一小时就出现一次，傍晚的时候竟然连兰谢尔公爵也送来了问候，尽管琼斯太太拨了贝拉前来照顾Bucky起居但贝拉尴尬的除了端端餐盘外无事可做。

Bucky庆幸班纳医生临走时帮他换上了一件领口又高又紧但下身宽松的睡衣，暂时无人发现他的异样。但他眼下有一件棘手的事亟待解决，每个人都无法忍受的生理需求，他想尿尿，他已经憋到极限了，而关怀过甚的Rogers勋爵仍然不肯离开房间一步。

“贝拉，贝拉……” Bucky绝望的哼唧着。Rogers勋爵一脸紧张兮兮的凑到跟前，“怎么了Betty，需要什么？”

需要您出去。Bucky在心里偷偷的说。

“贝拉……” Bucky有气无力的又哼唧了一遍贝拉的名字。Rogers勋爵忍住失望和不甘摇铃把贝拉叫了进来。

贝拉向Rogers勋爵行了个屈膝礼后奔到Bucky床前，一脸关切。Bucky小声对贝拉说，“我想……那个。” 贝拉听后坏坏的偷笑，女孩子不好意思跟男人说这么私密的需求，她清了清嗓子礼貌的对杵在一旁的勋爵大人说，“大人，请您回避一下。”

Rogers勋爵直直的盯着贝拉，这丫头好大的胆子，堂而皇之的赶他这个一家之主。

“大人，请您回避一下，女孩的事不方便透露，请您见谅。”

“噢。” Rogers勋爵这才恍然大悟，“抱歉。” 他匆匆转身离开，还不忘把门掩好。

勋爵一离开贝拉就笑开了，“老天，你憋了多久？”

“我的好贝拉，别再笑我了，帮帮我吧。” Bucky呻吟道。

贝拉把女用尿壶端到床上，Bucky缩在被窝里解决了生理危机，老实说他真怪不好意思的，贝拉却毫不介意。

“好啦，Betty公主，没什么丢人的。” 贝拉把Bucky羞得盖在脸上的棉被拉下来，“我以前在护士学校接受过培训，你现在是伤员，别在意。”

在意，Bucky在意的快疯了，一个大姑娘给他端尿壶，想想他都要去钻地缝可他又别无他法。

*

Rogers勋爵看着消失在走廊尽头的贝拉若有所思，这活计他也能干，他是要娶Betty的，Betty受伤需要照料他义不容辞，何况这还是为他受的伤。他愿意干这个，一点也不觉得污秽。

Rogers勋爵拦住准备返回Bucky房间的贝拉，两人气氛诡异的面对面站着，其中一个端着尿壶。

“这东西怎么用？” Rogers勋爵认真的问。

“啊？” 贝拉茫然的看着勋爵大人，“怎么用？”

“咳，” Rogers勋爵想了想该怎么让贝拉明白他的意思，“就是，这个，Betty需要怎么用它？”

“噢，您问这个呀，端在床上让伤员自己解决就行了，她手能动，不麻烦的。”难道Rogers勋爵以为她不愿意照看Betty吗，她和Betty做了这么长时间的室友，她很确信她们彼此信任和喜欢。她不会丢下她的。

“明白了。” Rogers勋爵点点头，看起来很简单，这份看护员的工作他有信心能胜任。

*

Bucky看着端着尿壶出现在卧房里的勋爵大人时恨不得那匹马再给他一脚那样他就能幸福的陷入昏迷而不用时时刻刻尴尬至死了。

您这是在干什么。  
我就想偷偷喜欢您一下，明年我就要回去读大学可能这辈子都不会再和您见面了，您非要现在戳穿我的谎言吗。

Bucky在心里叹了口气，如果被发现他也许能求勋爵别把他扭送到警察局，毕竟勋爵大人欠了他一次。他为自己这样算计觉得不耻，他不是这样的人，可如果勋爵大人勃然大怒他担不起那个后果，他的家人会发疯的，他们到现在还以为他在格兰特庄园谋到的职位是园丁。

勋爵大人把尿壶放在了床底下。Bucky绝望的拉上了被子。

这真是场灾难。

11

Bucky从来没有这样和一个人斗智斗勇过，而这一切都是为了一个荒唐的尿壶。从Rogers勋爵把那个该死的尿壶放到床下之后他一直忍着不喝水，Bucky舔了舔干躁起皮的嘴唇，心里算盘打的很美，勋爵大人虽然心血来潮想体验一把护工的艰辛，但他绝对不会在这里守夜。一个大男人总不能和一个未婚姑娘睡在同一个房间，他只要忍到小天使贝拉来换班就万事大吉了。

Rogers勋爵在Bucky床边看书，时不时问问他有什么需要，结果沮丧的发现每次得到的回答都是我很好，大人，没什么需要，谢谢。

她是不是脸皮太薄怕麻烦到他这个勋爵老爷？她以前看自己总是一副战战兢兢的样子，肯定是的，他得先和他未来的妻子消除这种距离感。

他想了想，不如先从自我介绍开始，可是他的家庭还是不提为妙，Betty会被吓跑的。他盯着床上闭眼休憩的心上人，心里泛着泉涌似的快乐，他好久没有这么快乐过了。他要迎娶Betty之后再回伦敦，绝不给雄鹿庄园那个女人一星半点的可趁之机。他不会像个提线木偶一样被她操纵一辈子。

*  
Rogers勋爵拒绝离开，他似乎打算在这里生根发芽，Bucky忍到极限也没能盼来小天使贝拉，他不知道Rogers勋爵在和贝拉传接尿壶的时候就吩咐她晚上不必守夜了。勋爵无视贝拉惊恐的脸色施施然关门谢客，他在追求Betty，怎么能在她最需要他的时候假他人之手。

这为他牺牲的如今躺在床上的女孩让他无限怜爱，当她发出微如蚊吟的求助声时他立即放下手中的书凑到她跟前，仔细分辨她的声音。

她在念贝拉的名字。一阵不理智的嫉妒瞬间占据了Rogers勋爵的大脑，她爱上贝拉了吗，怎么总是贝拉贝拉的。

“贝拉今天很累休息了，有什么需要告诉我。”勋爵的语气硬梆梆的一点也不像在照顾伤员，Bucky心里苦，嗫嚅着说出那丢人的要求，勋爵大人听了脸上竟然露出一丝在Bucky看来十分欠揍的笑意。勋爵的内心是欣喜的，看，果然还是需要我。Bucky的内心是崩溃的，到底这有什么值得您开心的。

勋爵大人兢兢业业的弯下尊贵的腰身，想了想又直起来，令人迷惑的走向靠墙的衣橱在里面翻找了一番，回来的时候手上多了一根两指宽的黑丝带，Bucky愈发迷茫的盯着他，Rogers勋爵安抚似的冲他笑了笑，用那根黑丝带蒙住了自己的眼睛。

Bucky心脏蹦蹦乱跳，勋爵大人的举动总是出乎他意料。那根丝带仿佛系在了Bucky心上。

那个过程尴尬又暖心，Bucky这辈子没这么丢人过，而偏偏他最丢人的一面全被心上人全程参观。

不过另一方面Bucky终于松了口气，勋爵的绅士保住了他的秘密。

*

Bucky的身体在勋爵的精心照料下恢复得很快，他一天比一天好起来勋爵脸上的笑意也一天比一天多。

Bucky半靠在床上和前来探望他的旺达小姐有一搭没一搭的聊天，她带着一股神秘的兴奋劲提起伦敦，说今年的伦敦社交季格外热闹。因为北欧两位王子在伦敦度假，“她们又要争的头破血流了。” 旺达坏笑道。

“你不想嫁给王子？”Bucky问道。  
“我想嫁给自由，可惜自由我高攀不起。”旺达眼神黯了黯。  
Bucky一时语塞，旺达来自灵魂深处的痛苦他窥得一角却无从抚慰。他希望将来女孩们能选择自己的人生，而不是困宥在蚕茧一般的社会教条里。  
“你知道，有阵子我想说服查尔斯娶我。” 她自嘲似的笑了一下。  
“泽维尔男爵？”Bucky吃了一惊。  
“形式婚姻，让他救我。” 旺达轻微的叹了口气，“可惜，父亲会嫉妒的发狂，他无论如何也不会同意我嫁给查尔斯。”  
“兰谢尔公爵很喜欢泽维尔男爵？”  
“你看不出来？”  
“他们是很好的朋友，这我知道。”Bucky咬紧下唇，老天，旺达知道她在说什么吗。  
“父亲喜欢查尔斯，要我说，他可能除了那枚难看的家徽最喜欢的就是查尔斯了。”  
“可，可那是……那是不合常理的。”  
“别那么无聊，Betty，我以为一个敢和马蹄搏斗的姑娘不会被这点小事吓到。”  
“泽维尔男爵不在意？”  
“他当然在意，你以为他为什么二十九了还没结婚，伦敦社交舞会上和他跳过舞的女孩每个都想嫁给他，都被他温柔又冰冷的拒绝了，竟然没有姑娘恨他，真是奇迹。”  
恨泽维尔男爵的确是件有难度的事，谁会难为他呢，那个总是笑得一脸温柔的头发打着可爱小卷的男人。  
“那他们现在算是……在一起吗？我是说，像……夫妻那样？”Bucky试探的问，旺达谈论家常的语气鼓励了他，似乎他们讨论的这些事和下午茶一样稀松平常。  
旺达大笑出声，“像夫妻一样？哈，你可真逗，父亲每年会去伦敦住几个月，过阵子查尔斯会来柏林接受父亲的招待，如果他们没吵架的话，如果闹了矛盾就看父亲需要多久才能哄查尔斯开心，或者查尔斯能忍多久才决定揍父亲一顿然后原谅他。”  
“揍，揍人？”  
“看不出来吧，查尔斯是击剑高手。”  
“听起来挺好的。”Bucky低下头，心里默默的想，“周围没人觉得奇怪什么的。”  
“别在公共场合脱对方衣服谁管你关起门来做什么，大家都心知肚明却又假装的很好。贵族们的虚伪有时候也挺管用的。” 旺达撩了一下头发，“对了，雄鹿庄园又来信了，我猜我们很快就得启程回伦敦了，Steve说他要带你去，等你伤好之后。”

*

伦敦？Bucky闭上眼，白色的迷雾浮现在眼前，勋爵曾经说会带他去，他以为勋爵说说而已，也好，伤好后，他陪勋爵去伦敦，勋爵不喜欢那里，他想陪着他，舍不得勋爵一人面对那些糟糕的事情，虽然他并不知道他将要面对的是什么。

泽维尔男爵和兰谢尔公爵的事让他燃起一丝希望，也许，索多玛不是罪无可赦，毕竟像泽维尔男爵那样的人怎么可能有罪。

12  
http://img1.ph.126.net/yONPzdfVxTw9fVib68TjdA==/6631962768165067249.png

13  
Steve Rogers用尽最后一点贵族礼仪合上了眼前的门把一脸惋惜加同情的泽维尔男爵关在了门外。他想粗鲁的发泄，打几个沙包或者砸坏几件瓷器，但那不是泽维尔男爵的错，也不是Betty的错，错只错在他自己眼拙，那么多破绽他偏偏一个都没留意。只顾着专心致志的戏弄那女孩开心，现世报来得措手不及。他瘫坐在沙发里，疲惫的用手遮住眼睛，Betty是个男孩，一个男孩，老天。如果他没有爱上Betty，那么一切还来得及，他会孤身回到伦敦和雄鹿庄园里的朱莉娅夫人斗到地老天荒，他不介意和朱莉娅为他安排的对象结婚，以朱莉娅的手腕，这送上门戴着丰厚嫁妆的新娘必定是一杯藏毒的美酒。

但现在他无法接受任何一个不是Betty的人做他的新娘，他爱Betty，他只要Betty做他的新娘。可一个男孩如何做他的新娘。如果查尔斯没有及时拦住他，他的求婚一定是场灾难。

Betty，不，他肯定不叫这个名字，Steve Rogers，你真是逊到家了，居然到现在连心上人的名字都不知道。

 

*

“他还好吗？”从兰谢尔公爵那里听到令人震惊的真相后，旺达担忧的问刚进门的泽维尔男爵。

“不怎么好，旺达小姐。”泽维尔男爵微微叹了口气。

“查尔斯，真希望有一天你能像关心你的朋友那样关心一下我。”兰谢尔公爵转动着手杖。

“老天，父亲，现在不是你吃醋的时候。”

“查尔斯的确很偏心，他从来没为我那么失态的奔跑过。我很受伤。”兰谢尔公爵用眼角瞄了一眼正在忧心的泽维尔男爵。

“好了，艾瑞克，”泽维尔男爵的眉宇间露出一丝烦躁的神色，兰谢尔公爵立即闭上了嘴，“我希望Steve能想明白。”

 

一阵沉默后，泽维尔男爵下意识的靠近兰谢尔公爵，倚着他的臂膀，兰谢尔公爵轻轻抚了抚泽维尔男爵靠在他身侧的小臂，“其实那个男孩才是你们真正该担心的，一旦他知道Steve清楚他是个男孩，即使Steve愿意，他却不一定愿意，查尔斯，不是每一段这样的关系都像你我一样幸运。”

 

旺达倒吸一口气，她父亲虽然刻薄，但他说的是事实。他们连Betty男扮女装进入格兰特庄园的动因都不明确就在这里替Steve操心，一厢情愿的认为只要Steve没有心结Betty一定会欢天喜地的接受。该死的贵族傲慢，想当然的把Steve对Betty的爱当成某种恩赐。上帝，她看得出Betty有多爱Steve，但他是不是打算以一个男人的身份和Steve成为忠诚的伴侣，他们对此一无所知。

 

*

“嗨，东西都准备好了吗？”贝拉小心翼翼的一边打招呼一边探究Betty脸上的表情。在她向泽维尔男爵揭露Betty的小秘密后已经过去了五六个小时。

“嗯，多亏有你帮忙。”Bucky一脸灿烂的笑着看向贝拉。

贝拉努力扯动嘴角，“都做了那么久的室友了，这点忙算什么。”

 

“对了，贝拉，我有件东西送你，闭上眼睛。”Bucky神秘兮兮的笑。

贝拉疑惑的看着Bucky。

“闭上，保证你不会后悔。”

贝拉半无奈的闭上眼睛，片刻后一阵凉意触到她脖颈上的皮肤，她下意识的想睁开眼睛却听见她的室友嚷嚷，“再等一会儿。”

“好了。”

贝拉睁开眼睛，发现脖子上多了一圈洁白的珍珠项链。

“我用上个月薪水买的，谢谢你一直以来的照顾，希望你别嫌弃，我的好贝拉。”Bucky笑盈盈的看着戴着项链的女孩。她并没有高兴地给他一个拥抱，相反，她盯着Bucky嘴唇抽动着，眼里慢慢聚满了泪水，最后泣不成声。

14  
伦敦之行延期了。勋爵只字未提为何会突然决定延期，并且他待在格兰特庄园的时间也越来越少。庄园的客人，兰谢尔公爵已先行启程回柏林，泽维尔男爵和旺达小姐留了下来似乎是打算和勋爵一同返回伦敦。

Bucky坐在久违的仆人大厅却哭笑不得的发现以前和自己亲近的那些姑娘们没人前来和他搭话，只有贝拉偶尔会和他说上几句，但她眼底那抹忧伤始终挥之不去，Bucky茫然不知所措，他直觉贝拉有心事却又不知从何问起。午饭后领班女仆坎迪丝悄悄把Bucky拉到一边，善意的劝告他以后不用再来这里了，他的出现只会使大家紧张。

 

“为什么？“Bucky不解的问。

“Betty，勋爵对你的意思我们都看得很清楚，和未来的女主人同桌用餐任这里谁都会不自在。“

Bucky抓紧了衬裙，突然间觉得这一切有些黑色幽默，他怎么可能会成为这里的“女主人”，然而坎迪丝的话却点醒了Bucky，他一直为自己对勋爵求而不得的爱恋辗转反侧，一直用筹齐学费就离开这里的借口来欺骗自己，而事实就是他根本不该在这里停留，尤其是万分之一的可能勋爵真的对他也怀有爱意的话，那他简直罪大恶极。勋爵爱上的那个女孩从未存在过。

Bucky苦涩的想，如果从一开始就以他本来的样子遇见勋爵他说不定还有勇气赌一赌，虽然结果极有可能遭到勋爵残忍的拒绝，毕竟他记得这座庄园有多讨厌男人。即使勋爵没有为兰谢尔公爵和泽维尔男爵的关系所困扰也不代表勋爵会接受一个男人作爱人。

 

*

“查到了。”Rogers勋爵把一沓资料摆放在泽维尔男爵面前，“Bucky Barnes，纽约大学新生，父亲是个木材商人，母亲是音乐教师，有一个妹妹，今年刚刚和未婚夫订婚，父亲生意不顺，他申请了一年休学。”

“所以他来这里是为了筹措学费?”

“可能是吧。之前华尔道夫酒店的服务生应聘者里也有他，恰好琼斯太太也在那个酒店贴出了招聘启事。”

“那男孩没有怀着什么不可告人的目的，值得庆贺。“泽维尔男爵翘起一边唇角，从目前来看情况不坏。

“查尔斯，他是个大学生。“Steve的声音低了下去。

“所以？”泽维尔男爵挑起一边眉毛。

“他是个对未来有规划的人，将来想当个律师，工程师什么的…”

“他爱你，Steve。“

“他从未说过，那也许是我们所有人的错觉，他救我或许只是因为他品行高尚。“

“那我猜他偷偷看你的时候脸红也是品行高尚？“泽维尔男爵笑出声，”试试吧伙计，对自己有点信心，

 

Steve深深吸了一口气，追一个男孩，他要向兰谢尔公爵求助吗，他对此毫无头绪。

15  
Steve在书房里殚精竭虑的闷了两天，而后郑重的向泽维尔男爵宣布，“请你们装作不知道Barnes是男孩的事。”

泽维尔男爵挑了挑眉。

“放心，我有分寸。”

泽维尔男爵很不放心的看着信誓旦旦的老友，直觉告诉他事情不会像他老友想象的那么顺利。

“Steve…”,他认为坦诚才是一段真挚感情的基础，当初兰谢尔公爵对他耍的那些小花招差点让他们老死不相往来。

“别，查尔斯，别，我知道我在做什么，求你，信我一次。”  
泽维尔男爵清了清嗓子，欲言又止的端起茶几上的红茶啜了一口，不太赞同又万般无奈的笑了一下，“我的朋友，希望你别后悔。”  
“谢谢，查尔斯，万分感谢。”

*

Steve把玩着手里精致的黑色天鹅绒方盒，他要向Barnes求婚，他的确不知道要怎么追求一个男孩，但若他装作无知无觉的样子向一个叫Betty的女孩求婚则是顺理成章。Barnes可能会被吓到，但他有绝对的把握留下他。

他整了整衣领，推门而入。Barnes无精打采的窝在沙发里，Steve皱了皱眉，显然这不是求婚的好时机。可今天他非办成这事不可。

“Betty,” Steve轻声唤道。  
“啊，勋爵大人”，那男孩一脸惶恐的跳起来，急匆匆的向他行礼，“抱歉，没留意您进来。”  
“没事，我只是来看看你去伦敦的行李收拾的怎么样了。”  
“都收拾好了，大人。”  
Steve勾起一抹微笑，“你刚才在想什么？”  
哎，男孩没想到勋爵会出乎意料的问他这么私密的问题，一时语塞，半天答不上来，窘迫的耳尖都红了，“我……我……”他在想坎迪丝她们说的那些话，想着勋爵，以及他不可能和眼前这个男人拥有的未来。越想越难过，窝在沙发里生不如死又舍不得一走了之。

“莫非是在想我？”Steve一把扣住男孩的脖颈，热气呼在他脸颊上，容不得他反抗，他做了一直以来想做的那件事，吻他，舌头灵巧的钻进男孩稚嫩的口腔，翻江倒海般吸吮，片刻后，Steve放开他，男孩漂亮的绿眼睛迷离的看着他，那恍惚迷糊的神情叫他爱怜的忍不住又将他两片玫瑰色的嘴唇细细吮了一遍，这才意犹未尽的又问了他一遍，“是不是在想我？”

“是，大人，是的，我在想您。” 男孩软在他胸口，第一次诚实的面对自己，说出来真好。

Steve把西裤口袋里的天鹅绒小方盒掏了出来，在男孩眼前打开，没等男孩看清那盒子里的物什便把那闪着耀眼光泽的东西套在了他左手无名指上，“做我的妻子吧，Betty，我爱你。”

什么！！

Bucky瞬间清醒过来，完了，他最担心的场景出现了，勋爵真的爱上了那个不存在的女孩。可勋爵这让人哭笑不得的霸道求婚方式让他反应的时间都没有。勋爵，您，您怎么能这么狡猾，没有哪个绅士是像您这样向心仪的女孩求婚的。没有鲜花没有乐队，直接把人吻晕了不管不顾给人套上戒指再求婚，您这样是会被姑娘揍的。

*  
他盯着手上的戒指想放声大哭，他不是Betty,不是Betty,不是Betty,他谁也不是。他想缩到地缝里躲起来，他多希望他是Betty，那样他就能幸福的接受心爱之人的求婚，和他在祝福声中共谐连理。他不是她。他会让他的名声受污，让他大失所望，甚至带来牢狱之灾。

“抱歉，大人” Bucky艰难的伸手去摘戒指却被Steve死死握住。  
“别拒绝我，你知道你爱我。”  
“我不能爱您，对不起，我不能爱您。”Bucky眼角泛着泪花。  
“爱没有能不能，只有愿意不愿意。你愿意爱我吗？”  
“我愿意，您想不出我有多愿意，但是，我真的不能接受这个，我不能和您结婚。”  
“我不值得你嫁？还是我不够资格？告诉我。”  
“不是，是我不够资格。我不够好。勋爵大人，我有很多很多缺点，您只是没发现而已，您会后悔莫及的。伦敦那里有无数大家闺秀，每一个都胜我万千。”  
“那让我当做一项挑战好了，看看最后能不能把你彻底变成我的好女孩。”  
我的好女孩，Bucky在心里酸溜溜的重复了一遍，静默了好一会儿才开口道，“我不能生育，您娶我会绝后的。”Bucky低着头，把他的秘密变相托出。勋爵大人，这下您该懂了吧。

Steve轻笑出声，抬起男孩的下巴，在他嘴唇上啄了一口，“这就是你担心的？不能生孩子？女人也好，男人也罢，我从来不认为我们的价值与是否能够繁育后代有关，有，很开心，没有，也一样开心。生活本来就不止一种活法。”

Bucky动摇了。

“好了，宝贝儿，今晚好好睡一觉，明天我们启程去伦敦。” 在男孩想出新的拒绝理由之前Steve吻了吻他的手背截断他所有的退路，心满意足的离开了。

Bucky Barnes一夜未眠。


	7. 16

他终究还是去了，带着飞蛾扑火般的勇气，生平第一次离开熟悉的土地，在海浪的颠簸里想着离开伦敦的最后一个晚上，他辗转反侧无数个声音在脑中叽叽喳喳，最终比起自身的荣辱，他更放心不下将独自面对这一切的勋爵。他得陪着他。侯在海岸另一边的茱莉亚夫人不知怀揣着怎样九曲十八弯的心思等着勋爵大人，他得打起十二分的精神应付那个全然陌生的世界。

 

他接受了勋爵近乎蛮横的求婚，未婚妻的身份更方便行事，但自打勋爵成了他的未婚夫那些连绵不断的小动作时不时让他心惊肉跳，他从前以为勋爵是个冷淡禁欲的贵族样板，如今才后知后觉当初错的有多么离谱，也不知能瞒到几时。

 

摸脸掐腰每日必有，每天早上见面少不了礼节性的面颊吻，晚上道别多半是好几次热烈的舌吻，有一次勋爵把他抵在墙面上身体沉沉的压过来，不容抗拒的深吻他，勋爵情动之际隔着裙子的布料摸索他的大腿，不一会儿两具身体像纸片一样贴合在一起，他能感觉到勋爵的勃起正贴在他刚刚抚摸过的地方，勋爵的喘息越来越粗，小声在他耳边说了一句，给我。Bucky脸色吓成了一张白纸，僵在那里一动不动，勋爵抓过他的手按在他的裆部，Bucky脸羞得烧起来，那里硬热的像块烙铁，勋爵把上衣口袋里的方巾握在手心包裹着Bucky的手在柱身上来回滑动，最后射在了方巾里，Bucky的手指也沾上了一些腥白的液体，勋爵嘴角噙着一丝坏笑，吃了它。Bucky睁大了又圆又无辜的眼睛，猫似的呜咽了一声然后一点一点把手指舔干净。Bucky不知道勋爵当时恨不能当场把他的新娘扔到最近的床上好好疼上几回，可惜还不是时候，Bucky的秘密不到时机不能揭开。

 

*

 

他们在正午十分抵达雄鹿庄园，Bucky挽着勋爵的胳膊，戴着时下流行的镶着珠宝和贵重羽毛的宽边帽，一身伦敦春季最昂贵布料剪裁而成的翡翠色长裙，勋爵把他打扮的像个暴发户。

 

雄鹿庄园门口迎接庄园主人的仆人们与格兰特庄园类似，一水的姑娘，一成不变的女管家，这个庄园里也几乎见不到男仆，除了司机和园丁。她们显然被勋爵大人第一次带回家的女伴勾起了无限的好奇心，眼里闪着克制不住的兴奋，新人，新故事，新八卦。这是她们辛劳生活里唯一的乐趣。

 

茱莉亚夫人不着痕迹的掩饰了Steve未在电报中向她通报这个陌生女人的怒火，Steve已然悄无声息的向她宣战，她露出富有教养的假笑，“这真是个大惊喜。”

 

Steve露出如出一辙的笑容，“遇见Betty的确是个惊喜，抱歉，茱莉亚夫人，我应该早些通知您的。”

 

“这没什么，她一定让你高兴坏了，乐不思蜀。”茱莉亚夫人看似不经意的把目光投向Bucky.

 

Bucky紧紧扣着Steve的臂弯，紧张兮兮的盯着茱莉亚夫人，那是Bucky从未遇到过的那一类女人，天使的脸蛋上带着女巫的神情，精确计算过的笑容如同一张画好了弧度的纸让Bucky觉得后脊发凉。

 

“你好，夫人。”Bucky向问候他母亲的朋友那样向茱莉亚夫人问好。

 

浓厚的布鲁克林口音像一记重重的耳光抽在茱莉亚夫人脸上，Steve Rogers不惜找了一个美国乡下姑娘来对抗她。茱莉亚夫人忍住嘴角的抽搐，勉力笑道， “欢迎你Betty小姐，希望你在这里住的习惯，有任何需要请告诉我。”

 

“谢谢夫人。”Bucky的身体不自觉的想向茱莉亚夫人行个屈膝礼被Steve及时察觉一把搂住他的腰解围道，“茱莉亚夫人，Betty旅途劳顿需要休息，都是自家人就不多客套了。”

 

茱莉亚夫人微微蹙眉，Steve的反常让她异常警觉起来。她吩咐仆从把庄园主人和他的未婚妻带去他们的房间。一番安顿之后她立即给美国格兰特庄园的管家琼斯太太拍去一封电报询问Betty的身份，她在晚餐前收获了答案，一个令整个庄园和Rogers姓氏蒙羞的答案，那个愚蠢的乡下女孩居然是仆人出身，Steve娶了她会让雄鹿庄园沦为整个伦敦上流社会的笑柄。

 

Steve和她之间的战争旷日持久，她不会让这个混血的美国小杂种窃取她经营了一辈子的心血，她才是这个庄园真正的主人。

 

Betty Barnes,这可怜又无知的女孩一定还不知道她未婚夫在怎样利用她，Steve也真够蠢的，一个对他的过去一无所知的女孩如果听说了他在伦敦社交界闹出过的满城风雨还怎么会死心塌地的跟着他。

 

茱莉亚心情大好，嘴角保持着完美的弧度换上华丽的晚装走入餐厅。


End file.
